James! This is all your fault!
by Sleeping Average-Looking
Summary: The next generation find themselves in a pickle as they're whisked back to their parents time, how will they get back! And how will the young parents react! And Dominque's not had a good year!  now dark themes Rated M
1. Grandma!

**Guys, I have a Sirius problem with keeping up with my stories, I tend to not bother updating them, I always say, I'm definitely going to update this one, and I never do, I'm hoping (as it's the summer holidays ) that I'll update this one, but if I don't I'm sorry! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this, I know it's been done before, but hopefully mine will be different :D**

**I wish I owned it, but all credit goes to Jo ;)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air. "You always get away with stuff!"

"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, who had looked positively faint with anxiety when Harry had entered the kitchen and was now holding a shaking hand over her eyes, "there was no case against you, none at all."

"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I'd get off," said Harry, smiling.

Mrs. Weasley was wiping her face on her apron, and Fred, George and Ginny were doing a kind of war dance to a chant that went: "He got off, he got off, he got off...

Suddenly a huge CRASH was heard and everyone stopped talking, it was silent until…

"OHMYGOD JAMES, GET OF ME, I CAN'T BREATH!"  
>"Lily, I'm right next to you, you don't have to scream!<br>"Seriously, Hugo, shut up, he's hurting me!"  
>"Teddy! You're on my leg!"<br>"Oh, sorry Victorie!"  
>"FRED! Stop licking me!"<br>"Ewww, Fred that's disgusting!"  
>A laugh was heard through the chaos.<br>"It's not funny! I can't move my hand to wipe it of! Rose get off me!"  
>There were more moans and groans heard as the mysterious bundle unravelled themselves to produce 13 children.<br>Molly went to run out but Arthur stopped her, "It could be DeathEaters!" He whispered.  
>"Oh Arthur don't be silly they're just children!"<br>"Draco's a child and he's a Deatheater!" Ron called out.  
>"I highly doubt that Ronald!" Hermione retorted.<br>Everyone pulled out their wands and walk forward to the hall to inspect what was going on.

"GRANDMA MOLLY!" A young girl with dark red hair and brown eyes called out and ran at Molly.  
>"Grandma?" Molly questioned. The girl started to cry.<br>"Hey lily, stop crying!" A young boy identical to Harry said and walk over and hugged her.  
>"Can someone tell me what the devil is going on here!" Mad Eye Moody yelled.<br>And out break of, "It was his fault!", "No it was her fault! was heard.  
>Then a boy, or rather a young man who looked the age of 21 with shocking bright blue hair stepped forward.<br>"Err, it wasn't anyone particular fault I don't think, but I think, we're from the future". 


	2. Introduction 1

Hey thanks for reading I know, another update in the same day, feel special!  
>Sorry about the last paragraph I don't know why it turned out bold? I tried to change it! XD<br>I don't own Harry Potter :'(

-

Everyone looked at him.

"Wow, it's your long lost brother Tonks!" Sirius barked.  
>"I don't have a long lost brother Sirius, quit being an idiot" Tonks replied.<br>"I-I'm not her brother" Said the blue haired boy.  
>"Then who the devil are you?" Moody demanded, still frustrated that he hadn't got any answers "and what do you mean, from the future?"<br>"Well, if you must know, my name is Teddy, and we're-" He gestured towards the others " from about 21-wait, if Sirius is here, it must be over 24 years, we're from 24 years in the future" Teddy said starring at Remus.  
>"What do you mean, if I'm here? What are you implying?" Sirius yelled.<br>"Sirius, calm down. Let's have you all introduce yourselves." Molly said.

"Well I guess I should go first, as I'm the eldest. My name is Teddy Remus Lupin, and I am 21 years of age."  
>"Wha-wha-what?" Remus stuttered.<br>"Hahahah! Remus, you have a kid!" Sirius had forgotten the whole, 'if Sirius Is here' thing.  
>"H-how? B-but" Remus was looking green as if he was going to faint. "Ar-are you a-a.." Remus spat out.<br>"No, I'm not a werewolf, I do have sensitive hearing though, and I'm a pretty fast runner" He joked.  
>"So, kid, who's the lucky lady who Remus ends up with?" Sirius questioned.<br>"Umm, that, would be Nym- err, Tonks…"  
>"WHAT?" Tonks and Remus yelled.<br>"Yup, you're my parents." A single tear ran down his cheek and he rushed to wipe it away.  
>"Why are you crying?" Tonks asked, as if motherly instincts kicked in.<br>"Er, nothing, maybe I'll talk about it later" He said as he scratched the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Sorry to intruded" said a musical voice, suddenly everyone realised there were more then Teddy, Remus and Tonks in the room, "but what year is it?" questioned a young lady with beautiful flowing blond hair with bright blue eyes.  
>"Dear, why it's 1995!" Answered Arthur.<br>"So it is 24 years ago, anyway, I'm Victorie Weasley and I'm 19 years old"  
>"A Weasley you say, you must be the next generation of them! Who's daughter are you then?" Molly said with a wide smile.<br>All the Weasley's were swapping eye contact with each other trying to see who's beautiful daughter this was.  
>"I am Bill and Fluer's daughter" She said sweetly.<br>"M-mine and Fluer? But we've only just started dating…"  
>"Yeah, I'm your kid too!" A small girl with multicoloured hair and rather a few piercings. And chocolate brown eyes. "Not like you ever notice me anyway" she mumbled.<br>"I have 2 children?" Bill said in a faint voice.  
>"Yeah I'm Dominique" attitude seeping through her pours like sweat on a hot day.<br>"Oi, what about me!" A even younger boy with red hair and blue eyes, he was remarkably handsome.  
>"Oh my goodness, Bill you have 3 children!" Molly squealed.<br>"And what might your name be?" Arthur asked.  
>"I'm Louis" He replied. Bill looked like he was ready to faint.<br>"Oh dears! I'm going to be a Grandma! Oh, I can't wait!"  
>"Mum you really need-"<br>"to calm down!" Fred and George chuckled.  
>A boy around 15 squeezed past the rest until he was at the front of the crowd. He had dark red hair and dark toned skin with chocolate brown eyes.<br>"Wow Dad, look at that, you have two ears!" He laughed.  
>"Dad?"<br>"Who-"  
>"Me?"<br>"Or me?" Fred and George questioned.  
>"I dunno, George is my dad." He shrugged.<br>George smiled, he actually had a kid!  
>"Yeah, it's odd seeing you with two ears" The boy continued.<br>"Two ears? What do you mean?" George retorted.  
>"Well, you know, got one of them cast of during the War didn't you!" The dark skinned boy laughed.<br>"Of course he doesn't know Fred, you idiot encase you hadn't noticed, we're in the past, before the war!" said a young girl with dark hair and skin also.  
>"Fred? Nice one brother, calling your kid Fred, did I call mine George?" The twin asked.<br>"er, no…" Suddenly all the children lowered their head.  
>"What, don't I have any kids?" Fred asked looking upset.<br>"No…" Teddy replied.  
>"Urrm, no matter" Molly broke the silence. "I take it you're brother and sister? Who's your mother then?"<br>"Yeah, our mum is Angelia We-Johnson"  
>"You have kids with my girlfriend!" Fred exclaimed.<br>"Well, it just goes to show whose the better looking after all doesn't it!" George winked at him. Everyone was laughing and the sour mood vanished.

"Oh, I'm Roxanne by the way"  
>"Yeah yeah yeah, we know, what about me!"<p>

"JAMES! Don't be so rude!"  
>"Sorry, but this is getting boring! I'm James Sirius Potter!" <p>


	3. Introduction 2

Hey, I'm still working on the glitches, it seems fanfiction doesn't like me! Ahaha!  
>3rd update in 2 days, don't you feel lucky!<br>Due to reasons out of my control I do not own Harry Potter :'(

…

"Urm, What did you say your name was again?" Harry Potter, the Chosen won, he had fought Dragons and faced Voldemort, was about ready to keel over.  
>"Seriously? Ok, It's James. Sirius. Potter!"<br>"James! Don't be so patronizing!" The young girl called Lily called out, she was struggling to get to the front of the crowd to stand next to her brother.  
>"You mean, like Potter, as in…me?" Harry cried in disbelief.<br>"Yes as in you, you are my dad!"  
>"Me- dad? Me…?"<br>"Oh my, he looks a bit overwhelmed let's sit you down." Molly whipped her wand out from her apron and conjured up a chair and sat Harry on it.  
>"Wait, James… right?" Sirius asked, looking at the boy that looked so much like his best friend it was quite astounding.<br>"Yep, and you must be Sirius! Wow it's such a pleasure to meet you, I've heard all about you! You're my hero!" They shook hands.  
>"Really? Me, a hero!" Sirius had a smug smile plastered over his face.<br>"Yeah!"  
>"So wait hang on, you two look very similar" Bill said pointing at the James and the girl. "Are you siblings?" He questioned<br>"Yes, I'm Lily Luna Potter!" The girl with dark red hair replied happily.  
>"But didn't you call, Mum, Grandma?"<br>"Well of course, after all she is!"  
>"So that must mean…" Suddenly it clicked for all of them. All the Weasley brothers turn towards Harry with daggers for eyes. If looks could kill, Voldemort would be thanking them for doing his dirty work!<br>"YOU KNOCKED UP MY SISTER…TWICE!" Ron yelled at Harry. I t was safe to say, Harry truly was a stag…caught in the headlights.  
>"Err… three times actually" A teenage boy that looked identical to Harry with out the little lightning shaped scar stepped forward.<br>"Are you say, all you three are mine and Harry's children?" Ginny questioned. She looked like someone had hit her over the head with a bludger bat.  
>"Yes. You're our mum!" Lily smiled away happily like nothing was out of the ordinary.<br>Out of the two that were most likely to faint, you would have thought it was Harry, but no. Ginny fell backwards as if someone had hit her with a Petrificus Totalus jinx.  
>….<p>

A couple of minutes later Ginny came to, 3 pairs of eye were starring back at her, a brown pair, a bright green pair, and an odd, yet beautiful mixture of both.  
>"Whao!" Ginny sat up and scrambled to her feet.<br>"Are you alright mum?" The youngest boy question.  
>"Err, me? I'm fine" she gave a false chuckle.<br>"I still can't believe you two end up having 3 kids" Ron said with a face of disgust.  
>"Hang on a minute, what's your name?" Remus asked, directing it at the boy with bright green eyes.<br>"I'm Al Potter" He replied looking at his shoes.  
>"Ignore him, he's rather painfully shy" Lily answered for him. "His full name is Albus Severus Potter!" She cried like a happy little girl who had been given sweets.<br>"Wait. Severus? "  
>"As in Snape?" The twins chorused.<br>"Yeah…" Albus replied still staring at his shoes.  
>"But you hate him Harry, why would you call you kid that?" Ron question.<br>"I don't bloody well know, it's bloomin' 10 years or so in the future!" Harry yelled standing up, scraping his chair back.  
>"Calm down Harry, being angry isn't going to help the situation!" Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down on the chair.<p>

"Guuuuuys, I'm hungry can't we eat already!" A boys voice moaned.  
>"Hugo, quit complaining, we're in a situation that is extra-ordinary, unsure whether we'll get back home and to our time, we may even be stuck here forever, and all you think about is food!" A shrill girls voice.<br>All the youngsters groaned "Here we go" sighed Roxanne.  
>"What, I haven't eaten in hours! And you know I like my food, and we'll get back stop being a worry wart!" the boy retorted raising his voice.<br>"You haven't eaten in 2 hours Hugo! 2! That's not a long time when you think about the situation we're in, you had lunch! Then you had a pack of crisps after! Can you not think about food for 5 minutes!"  
>"Yeah, when I'm playing chess! And when we got here I wasn't thinking about it!" The boy yelled.<br>"Chess and food. Food and chess! That's all you ever think about!"  
>"That's not fair! I play Quidditch too! Just because you spend your life with your nose in a book, or in someone else's business, don't mean we all do!" By this time everyone was taking seats on the floor, while the alduts (or 'parents') watched fascinated.<br>"Just because I'm clever! And I have better things to do with my time then stuff my piggy face with treats! I'm surprised you're not as big as a troll the way you eat!"  
>"OI! Just because I like food does not mean I'm a troll! And I get by! I'm the top in my class at Muggle studies!"<br>"That's not difficult, most Hufflepuffs are idiots!"  
>"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE IN RAVENCLAW DOES NOT MEAN YOU'RE BETTER THEN ME BECAUSE I'M IN HUFFLEPUFF!"<br>"IT MEANS I'M MUCH MORE CLEVER THEN YOU EVER WILL BE!"  
>"DON'T YOU MEAN A KNOW-IT-ALL!"<br>"YEAH, WELL…YOU'RE A DOUCHEBAG!"

"YOU HAVE BIRDS NEST HAIR!"  
>"YOU'RE ATROLL FACE!"<br>"BUCKTOOTH!"

"FATTY!"  
>"NERD!"<br>"POWERPUFF!"  
>"GUYS SHUT UP!" Lily yelled, her voice louder then both of them.<br>Both arguing children, red in the face, turned around to see everyone starring at them.  
>"Umm, sorry…" The older girl whispered.<br>"Yeah, sorry…" The boy echoed.  
>The twins looked at each other and started laughing.<br>"Hey! What's so funny?" The boy demanded, face as red as his hair.  
>"You remind us-"<br>"Of Ron and Hermione!" Soon everyone was chuckling except Ron and Hermione.  
>"Funny you should say that…" The girl trailed of.<br>"Oh!"  
>"What have we got here!"<br>"Don't tell us you're-"  
>"Ron and-"<p>

"Hermione's-"  
>"Kids?" The twins questioned.<br>"What, no, you must be mistaken, me and Hermione, no. Nope. Never. No…" Ron's ears went pink.  
>"Are you really…?" Hermione asked with glassy eyes.<br>"Yeah, I'm Rose Wealsey"  
>"And I'm Hugo."<br>"Oh my! Hermione and Ronald! Finally!" Molly gushed and pulled both of them into a hug.

Everyone (from 1995) cheered and whooped.  
>"Finally, I thought they were going to play cat and mouse forever!" Harry exclaimed.<br>"Shut it Potter, you knocked my sister up, you can't say anything... ever again!"  
>"Ronald!" Hermione slapped his arm. "Don't be mean!"<p>

"So dears, who do we have left?" Molly asked after everyone had calmed down.  
>"I'm Lucy!" A petite girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes squeaked.<br>"And I'm Molly!" said the other. They were identical in everyway.  
>In the background Fred and George whispered to each other "Whoa, cool!"<br>"another set of twins!"  
>The elder woman turned to them"Molly? After me?" she started to tear up.<br>"Yeah, my dad named me" Molly the second said.  
>"And my mum named me!"<br>"So is Charlie your dad or what..?" Ron asked.  
>"Er, no, Uncle Charlie, hasn't had any kids-"<br>"That we know of!" the both started giggling.  
>"We're Percy's daughters." They said in unison.<br>"Percy?" Molly (the first) burst into tears.  
>"Is this when he left?"<br>"Because he feels awful about it, he says he was a right prat!"  
>"Damn right!" Fred (the first) yelled.<p>

"Does he come back then?" Molly (the first) questioned.  
>"Yeah in the Battle of Hogwarts!"<br>"When's that going to be?" Harry stood up.  
>"Uhh, just after I'm born, it's May 2nd 1997" Teddy replied looking rather distressed.<br>"Aww, baby it's ok!" Victorie said pulling Teddy into a hug, Teddy wrapped his arms around her and tucked his head between her neck and her shoulder.  
>"Baby? What's going on between you two huh?" Bill questioned eyeing the two of them up.<br>"We're engaged."

…

A/N: It was a rather long chapter but I had to put that little argument in there between Rose and Hugo, just to prove their Ron and Hermione's children!  
>I know there was a lot of dialogue, I hope to lesser that in the following chapter, and put more substance in there, but I had to get the introductions out of the way!<p> 


	4. Tense Time at the Table

Guys, I made a mistake it's 1998! Not 1997! Sorry my maths is terrible and I was trying to work it out in my head! I also spelt Victoire wrong!Ahah, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

No, the beautiful JKRowling owns Harry Potter :'(

* * *

><p>…<p>

"You're engaged? Together. Like both of you?" Bill asked stepping forward.  
>"Yes Daddy, we're getting married next summer" Victoire also taking a step towards Bill as if to say 'back off!", still holding onto Teddy's hand and staring into Bills eyes.<br>"So in space of half an hour I find out I'm a Dad and my daughter is already engaged?" Bill took another step forward.  
>"Sorry if this is a lot to take in. But Teddy and I are in love and there is nothing you can do about it, so maybe if I tell you now it will sink in by the time the wedding rolls round in 25 years."<br>"Victoire calm down." Teddy placed a hand on her shoulder.  
>Victoire sighed and took a step back. "I'm sorry, it's just odd, you know see all of you so young!" She giggled. "I've known you all my life and, well… it's odd" She shrugged not being able to say it in another way.<br>"Why don't we all just sit down and have a drink and see if we can figure away to get you lot back." Mrs Weasley ushered everyone to sit down at the now, extended dinning table.  
>Once everyone had settled, child next to parents (even most of the children were older!) Molly summoned some butterbeer to the table.<br>"Now, how did you get here? Teddy, I'll let you explain as you're the eldest"  
>"Well, everyone was round at Potter Mannor-" he was cut off.<br>"Potter Manor? What's that? How comes I've never even hear of it!" Harry exclaimed.  
>"Well from you inheritance, you Dad left it to you, so when you took me in and Ginny was expecting you moved from this place into Potter Manor"<br>"Wait, how come we were living here?" Ginny spoke up.  
>"Well Sirius left it too you, I'm not sure why you picked this place, Potter Manor is huge!"<br>"What do you mean left it to him? I die!" Sirius had a panicked look on his face, if the topic wasn't so sad it would have been hilarious.  
>"Well, yeah…" Teddy started fiddling with his bottle.<br>"When?" Sirius demanded.  
>"I don't think I should say…" Teddy scratched the back of his neck.<br>"Tell me!"  
>"1996 just before summer starts…"<br>"That's only next year!" Harry bellowed.  
>"How, what, how?" Sirius stutterd.<br>" Something about how Harry and Dumbledore's Army went to rescue you from death eaters, but it turns out you weren't there and then the Order joins the DA and Bellatrix hits you with the Avada curse."  
>Harry had tears flowing down his face, he got up and hugged Sirius.<br>No one really knew what to say everyone was either crying or had tears in their eyes.  
>"Guys, it's ok. Maybe we can change that aye?" Sirius gave a watery chuckle after releasing Harry.<br>"Carry on with the story Teddy" Tonks said placing her hand on his arm to encourage him.  
>"Oh right, yes, well everyone was there for a Barbeque, for Ginny and Harry's joint birthday bash, and I noticed most of the kids were missing, so I went to the second floor to look for them, they weren't there. So I decided to check the third floor, and I heard arguing, Lily and Rose were arguing with James and Fred, they were in Harry's study, so Victoire and I went to see what was going on and the whole lot were there, so I asked what was going on and they said that James had found this thing and Rose was telling him to pt it back and everyone was getting involved, so I asked what it was and James threw it at me but it didn't quite reach and smashed and we were taken here." Teddy finished and took a gulp of his drink.<p>

Hermione gasped, everyone turned to look at her. "It must have been a time turner! What was Harry doing with a time turner?" she questioned.  
>"Well he was probably inspecting it, he is head Auror after all…"<br>"I'm Head Auror! That must mean I defeat Voldemort!" A smile stretched across everyone's face.  
>"Yeah, at the battle of Hogwarts, but you have to destroy all the Horcrux's first" Rose stated.<br>"Voldemort has a horcrux?" Remus yelled.

"7 actually…" Teddy corrected.  
>"7!"<br>"What are horecrux's?" Harry asked.  
>"I'll tell you later." Remus sat down looking sick. "It's difficult to explain."<br>"But he destroys them right?" Fred asked.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Good." George said.

"Anyway, tell us about yourself!" Mrs Weasley said.  
>"There's really not much to say" Louis commented.<br>"Tell us what happens in the future then!" Ron said.  
>"You all get married and you all have kids." James said. "There's not much to it!"<br>"How comes I don't have kids?" Fred asked "Do I at least get married?"  
>"No…" Teddy said. "But yeah it's cool Harry, you become Auror and so do you Ron!" Teddy shakily changed the subject.<br>"Re-" Ron started but was interrupted.  
>"Hey, don't changed the subject" Fred stood up angrily "What happens? Something bad, do I like become deformed? Or go crazy or what?" Anger was in his eyes and all the children from the future look pointedly at Teddy.<br>"Er, n-no. Nothing like that" Teddy said rubbing the back of his neck.  
>"What then?"<br>"You… urh, how do I say this?" Teddy whispered to himself.

"You die."


	5. Tears

Another update, yay!  
>I don't own Harry Potter :'(<p>

…

Fred gave a dark chuckle. "I what now? Surely you must be mistaken. I mean, I can't die!"  
>"Yeah, he must be pulling our leg's Fred!" George gave an unsure and struggled laugh.<br>"No, he's right"  
>"You die Fred"<br>"We're sorry" The other pair of twins chorused. They didn't know how they would cope if the other were to die, they had so much respect for George who managed to get by every day without his other half. They didn't know how they would survive without the other.  
>"No, no no no no! He can't die, he's Fred!" George shouted tears running down his cheeks. He turned to Fred. "You can't die!" He barely managed to choke it out.<br>"My boy!" Mrs Weasley ran over to Fred and pulled him into a huge hug. A new batch of tears seeped out her eyes as she grieved for he son.  
>"You lot, what do you think you're playing at? This isn't funny!" Ron bellowed as he rose from his chair, his face heating up and tears threatening to fall from his eyes.<br>"Uncle Ron, we aren't joking." Dominique retorted as if he had offended her. 

There wasn't a dry eye in the room, George and Mrs Weasley's sobs were the only sound in the room. Ginny had taken comfort with Harry, crying silently into his chest. Ron had wrapped his arms around Hermione, placing his head in her wild hair so no one could see the odd tear that escaped from his grasp. Mr Weasley was rubbing comforting circles into Mrs Wealsey's back trying to calm her down; he also had a wet face. Victoire had gotten up from her chair to hug her father as he had no one at the present time.  
>Fred broke off from the hug he and his twin had been sharing and said. "When did you lot become a bunch of pansies?" everyone gave a watery laugh and composed themselves.<p>

Rose caught Ron and Hermione share a smile and a eye contact you only see between people who really cared for each other before looking away, wiping their eyes and regaining their composure.  
>No one really knew what to do until a huge grumble broke the silence.<br>"Sorry." Hugo apologised, his face gaining colour.  
>"Let's get you kids something to eat!" Mrs Weasley stood and walked to the kitchen, Ginny, Hermione, Rose, Lily, Molly, Lucy and Roxanne followed her offering their services.<p>

Meanwhile in the dinning room there were really only guys left, and Tonks, Dominique and Victoire.  
>"So Teddy…" Tonks asked<br>"Yes…mum" Tonk smile grew has wide has her face when he called her that.  
>"When are you born?" Her hair went red in embarrassment. He turned his hair the same colour and the both laughed.<br>"I am born in about April 1998."  
>"That's barely 3 years!" Remus choked.<br>"Yeah, don't worry, you marry before!" Teddy smiled.  
>"Remus, your face, it's priceless!" Sirius chortled.<br>"Shut it Black!"  
>"Oh, Moony don't get feisty!"<br>"Umm, can I ask you a question?" Tonks asked.  
>"Sure, go ahead" Teddy swivelled to face her directly.<br>"What did you mean earlier when you said about Harry and Ginny 'taking you in'?"  
>Teddy grew tense, his hair and his eyes went dark very quickly.<br>"Teddy, please tell us" Tonk's hair shifted went black, she really looked like part of the Black family.  
>"I-in the B-battle-" Teddy exhaled are rather large amount and his closed his eyes and balled his hands up into a fist. " In the Battle of Hogwarts, y-you fight and you… d-die" Tears flowed down Teddy's cheeked, he made no movement to brush them away.<p>

Tonk pulled him in a hug. Teddy grabbed the back of her shirt and clang on for dear life, his body shaking with sobs.  
>"I'm so sorry Teddy" Tonks whispered.<br>The atmosphere grew dark once again and everyone was uncomfortable. Sirius stood up and walked around to Remus pulling him into a 'man hug'.  
>"Moony, I'm so sorry."<br>"It's alright Padfoot, I'm sorry, about you as well."  
>The men weren't much for feelings but once again for the third time today, they all shed a tear for the fallen.<p>

…  
>AN: I know, short chapter, but it was a sad one, I hope to lighten the mood in the next chapter.  
>Speaking of the next chapter, I've given you 5 chapters in 24 hours, I'm not going to upload the 6th one until I get at least 4 more reviews!<p> 


	6. Dominque

I know, I know. I've not updated in such a long time. I give you all permission to hate me! D: But I decided I may aswell update tonight!  
>I've re-read the chapters and GOSH! There are so many spelling mistakes and grammar mess-ups! What I really need is a beta! So if you're interested, message me<br>I may change the centre of the plot around and stuff, I'll probably end up re-writing all of the previous chapters but I'm lazy- so I probably won't! Haha, anyway, enjoy  
>Disclaimer- Me no JK<p>

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Everyone had managed to squeeze around the dinner table, but with out great difficultly, half of them were sitting on miss-matched chairs collected from around the house. Some on tiny stalls, like Sirius who managed to gain a few chuckles as he sat down. Some on big comfy arm chairs, like Molly, who felt embarrassed to be one of the only ones who was some-what comfortable.  
>Dinner was eaten in silence, everyone reflecting on the past couple of hours. The information they had gained about the future, how they were going to be able to get home and why is the salt all the way over there?<br>"Can you pass the salt please?" Hugo enquired. All heads looked up and starred at him. "Err, or not?" He coward away from the prying eyes.  
>Sirius gave a light chuckle and levitated the salt towards Hugo.<br>"Thanks"  
>The room went back to silence.<br>Not 5 minutes later a rather loud scrape was heard. Heads whipped towards the alien noise.  
>"I'm not hungry" Dominique's eyes flickered towards Teddy before leaving the room, her plate untouched.<br>"She's probably just home sick." Molly stated looking at the full plate.  
>"Sick's the right word for it." Roxanne muttered under her breath.<br>"What do you mean?" Bill questioned.  
>"Oh, er, nothing." Roxanne bit off a large mouthful of food before anyone else could ask her anymore questions.<br>"What does she mean?" Bill asked again to no one in particular.  
>"Nothing, it's just Dominique's attention seeking. It doesn't matter" Victoire replied.<br>"I don't know how you can say" Louis lowered his voice "_that_" he emphasised " is attention seeking!" Louis accused.  
>"Oh come off it Lou, we all know that she's doing it for attention, I'm getting married and for once she isn't in the lime light and she's doing it so people will notice her!" Victoire cried.<br>"Excuse, I think you'll find you've always been the in the 'lime light' Victoire!" Roxanne argued.  
>"What? That's so untrue!"<br>"It's not" All the cousins replied.  
>"You know what" Victoire stood up and grabbed Teddy's hand "I'm not going to sit hear and listen to this nonsense, come on Teddy" Teddy stood up also, rather pale, he's been quite the whole conversation.<br>They both left the room.  
>"Right. One of you is going to tell me what's wrong with Dominique"<br>Everyone looked down at their food.  
>"Tell me." Bill repeated.<br>Again, no one responded.  
>"Tell me!" Bill yelled, his voice ringing through the room.<br>Roxanne looked up.  
>"It all started about a year ago, one day she had long flowing blonde hair next she'd cut it all off, dyed it and got a bunch of piercing. But that's the not the only thing, she stopped eating. One day she just refused. About 7 months ago she ended up in hospi-"<br>"Stop." Dominique stepped in the room, eyes ablaze. "No more." She turned her back and ran upstairs.

A/N : oooh cliffieeeee. What really happened to her? The story is going to focus around her more, it's going to get quite dark actually. So I'm going to change the name, and rating :D  
>Love you lots like jelly tots! 3<p> 


	7. Authors Note, I'm sorry!

**Hi, I'm so sorry! I am terrible I know! But this story has a huge plot and it's complicated and I'm not too sure I feel like carrying it on, if it gets any more interest I might re-write it, I am awful at making my stories last, I have so many ideas but I never get round to writing it down. I know this is annoying for all the people who have favourited/alerted the story (AND A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO DID!) but I have GCSE's and college auditions to prepare for so it'll be a while before I do get round to re-writing it!  
>I'm also working on ways to improve my writing too, I'm not happy with my style and such and I hope when I re-write it, it will be much better-IF I do decided to re-write I'm not 100% sure yet.<br>But thank you so much for reading it so far! You guys mean a lot!  
><strong>


End file.
